theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Sing Along 5: Even More Silly Songs from the Crisper
Silly Sing Along 5: EVEN More Silly Songs from the Crisper is an Episode was released on November 9, 2004 & March 14, 2006 from SONY Wonder. Songs * Veggie Tales Theme Song (2004-2006) * We're Vikings and Reprise (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) * Hope's Song (from An Easter Carol) * Not So Fast/My Share (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) * School House Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) * Happy Ki-Ya Birthday (from The Ballad of Little Joe) * Eleven Cactuses (from The Ballad of Little Joe) * O Little Joe 1 and 2 (from The Ballad of Little Joe) * I Want to Dance (from A Snoodle's Tale) * I Want to Dance Disco (from A Snoodle's Tale) * SUV (from A Snoodle's Tale) * The Blue's With Larry (for the upcoming Duke and the Great Pie War) VHS Opening and Closing * 2001-2008 FBI Warning screen * Princess and the Pie War teaser * Minnesota Cuke teaser * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! trailer * Sumo of the Opera trailer * Stay Tuned screen * Why We Do, What We Do * Big Idea Presents Logo (2002) Closing Previews (2004) * © 2004 Big Idea Inc. * DKP Studios * Big Idea logo * The Complete Silly Song Collection trailer * Ballad of Little Joe trailer * A Snoodle's Tale trailer * Veggie Library trailer (2004-2005) Opening Previews (2006) * 2001-2008 FBI Warning screen * Sheerlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler Trailer * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Behind the Scenes Trailer * Gideon teaser * Stay Tuned screen * Why We Do, What We Do * Big Idea Presents Logo (2002) Closing Previews (2006) * © 2004 Big Idea Inc. * DKP Studios * Big Idea logo * Lord of the Beans trailer * VeggieTales Rockin' Tour LIVE! trailer * Minnesota Cuke trailer * Veggie Library trailer DVD Settings * English and Spanish subtitles (Closed Caption available) * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Behind the Scenes * Audio Commentary * Previews Family Fun * Veggie Triva * How to Draw Mr. Sly * Veggie Karakoe I Want to Dance * Larry Boy And The Rumor Weed Interactive Storybook * DVD Rom Fun Previews 2004 Reprint * Sumo of the Opera * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! * Princess and the Pie War * The Complete Silly Song Collection * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * A Snoodle's Tale * The Ballad of Little Joe * Veggie Classics 2007 Reprint * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Huckleberry Larry * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Veggie Library Chapters * 1-4: * Veggie Tales Theme Song * We're Vikings and Reprise * Hope's Song * Not so Fast * 5-9: * School House Polka * Happy Ki-Ya Birthday * Eleven Catistes * O Little Joe * 10-14: * I want to Dance * I want to Dance Disco * SUV * The Blue's With Larry * End Credits Category:Episodes